Jingle Bell Rock
by Millama
Summary: Lily recoit un petit mot, un petit morceau de bonheur avant les vacances de Noël où elle doit rentrer chez elle.


**_Pour vous ce soir, un petit couple que j'innove mais que j'adore : Lily x Narcissa. C'est court, direct mais j'aime beaucoup. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. j'espère que vous aimerez autant que ce que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !_**

 ** _Joyeux Noël, pleins de cadeaux et de bonnes choses !_**

 ** _Millama._**

* * *

 _« Rendez – vous salle de métamorphose dans une heure. »_

Pas de signature, pas de nom. La rousse aux yeux verts mit feu au papier et se releva d'un bond pour partir en courant vers la tour des Gryffondors. Si personne d'autre n'aurait su de qui venait le mot, elle, elle le savait très bien. Ses camarades lui lancèrent des regards étonnés alors qu'elle volait presque pour arriver plus vite dans son dortoir. Lily Evans n'était pas le genre de fille à détaler à toute vitesse, même à la réception d'un mot. Encore moins le jour du départ en vacances quand il y avait des choses à retrouver aux quatre coins du château et qu'il restait moins de quatre heures avant de partir pour la gare de Pré-au-lard.

Pourtant c'était bien elle qui courait dans le château, zigzaguant entre les élèves des différentes maisons et bravant pour la première fois les règles de l'école en utilisant sa baguette dans les couloirs pour que ses cheveux se nouent en une tresse leste et décorée de boules de houx rouge. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir sous les regards surpris de tous. Alors qu'elle atteignait la salle commune des rouges et or, un jeune homme avec des lunettes rondes s'interposa entre elle et son but, le regard sévère et l'allure négligée de façon étudiée.

« _ Où cours – tu comme ça, Evans ? »

Une forte envie de répondre « dans ton cul » démangea Lily, mais elle se retint en sachant pertinemment que ça ne lui donnerait que plus envie de lui faire perdre son temps. Et son temps, elle en avait besoin pour se préparer. Elle fit seulement une moue de dégoût avant d'essayer de contourner James Potter.

« _ Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Lui dit-il en lui barrant la route. Où se précipite comme ça la plus belle fleur de l'école ?

_ Potter, tu n'arriveras pas à couper la fleur pour l'obtenir, dégage de mon chemin ! Ragea-t-elle en tentant de foncer dans le tas.

_ Ooooh…mais c'est que tu as des épines, rit le jeune homme aux lunettes.

_ J'ai besoin de finir ma valise. Lâcha-t-elle dans l'espoir qu'il la laisse tranquille.

_ Tout le monde sait que Lily Evans prépare ses affaires une semaine à l'avance, sourit – il vainqueur.

_ Et est-ce que tout le monde sait que James Potter est un horrible trou du cul qui harcèle les autres ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune fille.

_ Laisses Lily tranquille, James. Tonna la voix calme de Remus.

_ Mais Mumus ! Geint James.

_ T'es vraiment un gamin. Souffla Lily en le poussant. Si tu veux vraiment te trouver une copine, suis mon conseil : grandit un peu. »

Et elle se précipita dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Rouge, le sourire aux lèvres elle s'installa sur son lit, ferma les rideaux, fit apparaître une lumière et se prépara avec excitation. Elle n'avait pas eu à rouvrir sa valise, elle avait tout prévue et avait laissé ce dont elle avait besoin sous son oreiller pour l'enfiler quand l'occasion se présenterait. Quand elle fut totalement prête, elle enfila sa robe de sorcière par-dessus le tout, se jeta un sort pour que personne ne voit comment elle s'était maquillée et elle repartit en courant.

Cette fois – ci, James ne fut pas sur son chemin pour la bloquer et elle en fut heureuse. Quand il décidait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, il allait jusqu'au bout et elle se refusait de rater son rendez-vous pour lui. Elle avait mis un peu moins de une heure à se faire convenable et il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant d'arriver à la salle. Elle regarda à sa gauche, à sa droite. Aucun élève ne traînait devant les salles de cours quelques heures avant le départ en vacances de Noël. Ils préféraient largement s'en éloigner autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Elle entra dans la salle et verrouilla la porte à clef avant de se tourner vers la source de son bonheur depuis un an, celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Ce dernier accéléra son rythme et son sourire devint éblouissant.

« _ Narcissa, souffla Lily. »

La blonde l'attendait patiemment. Elle était assise, les jambes croisées sur sa chaise, le regard doux et tendre. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait une robe bleu pâle qui la moulait et descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses cheveux étaient élégamment détachés et se répandaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Le maquillage de Narcissa consistait en un trait très fin tracé au noir ce qui rendait son regard plus profond qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Après avoir admiré longuement sa petite amie qui s'impatientait, Lily détacha sa robe d'école et enleva le charme qu'elle s'était jetée. Elle était vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse et flottait autour de sa taille comme des fleurs. Elle lui serrait le buste avant de s'évaporer autour de ses hanches. De fines boucles d'oreilles représentant des cannes à sucre pendaient à ses oreilles et elle aussi portait un maquillage simple mais efficace.

« _ Le professeur McGonagald nous laisse sa salle pour 2h. Murmura Narcissa en s'approchant de Lily d'un mouvement dansant.

_ Cette femme est un cadeau. Chuchota Lily en attirant Narcissa à elle.

_ Mais mon cadeau se trouve devant moi. Susurra Narcissa, déposant ses lèvres dans le cou de Lily. »

Elle posa une main sur la hanche de Lily et attrapa de son autre main celle de la rousse. Lily eut un frisson et Narcissa posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt, le son de petites cloches de Noël se répandit dans la pièce. Suivit d'une musique rock, entraînante. Lily rit à gorge déployée pendant que Narcissa la faisait danser.

« _ Depuis quand tu mets de la musique moldu ? Demanda Lily rayonnante.

_ Depuis que je prends des cours particuliers avec le professeur des connaissances moldus. Il m'a dit que Jingle Bell Rock était parfait.

_ Des cours particuliers, vraiment ? Sourit Lily en swinguant. Dois – je m'inquiéter ?

_ Il n'y a de place que pour toi dans mon cœur.

_ Me voilà rassurée, souffla Lily. »

Elle se laissa emporter sur le tempo rythmé de la musique. C'était une de ses musiques de Noël préférée et leur professeur avait très bien choisit le morceau. Elles dansèrent ainsi jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'elles sentent leurs membres endoloris protestent, alors elles s'installèrent sur deux chaises au fond de la classe. Les musiques de Noël continuaient de tourner en fond, installant une ambiance plaisante dans la salle. Lily se sentait planer, elle adorait partager de tels moments avec Narcissa. Des moments de complicité totale et parfaite.

Une musique de rock de Noël doux emplit la pièce et le regard de Lily glissa sur Narcissa. Toujours belle, toujours élégante, toujours impeccable. Elle se demandait toujours comment elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir sortir avec une fille comme elle. Si on lui avait dit ça quelques années plutôt, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Elle savait que leurs instants ensembles étaient comptés, aussi elle profitait un maximum quand elle était avec elle. Elle eut un petit sourire et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître dans sa main un boîtier. Narcissa lui lança un regard curieux.

« _ N'avait – on pas dit : pas de cadeaux ?

_ Ne t'avais-je pas dit que j'étais têtue ? Répliqua Lily, les yeux pétillants.

_ Qu'est – ce que… ? »

Lily plaça la boîte sous les yeux de Narcissa et elle l'ouvrit. Les yeux de Narcissa s'agrandirent et des larmes montèrent à ses beaux yeux bleus gris. Elle attrapa la boîte et la prit dans ses mains. Le sourire de la rousse s'agrandit, elle avait gagné le pari selon lequel elle ferait pleurer Narcissa de bonheur.

« _ Oh Lily ! Je ne peux pas accepter ! C'est…ouah !

_ Je veux simplement que tu le portes, je ne veux rien en retour, Cissy. »

Une tempête blonde se jeta au cou de la rousse et toutes deux tombèrent au sol. Lily eut un rire et Narcissa la serra plus fort contre elle. Jamais elle n'avait eu de cadeau si touchant en seize ans de vie. C'était un collier dont le pendentif était une fleur que l'on pouvait ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait une photo d'elles deux et à l'arrière du bijou, un mot, un seul, finement taillé : Together.

Narcissa se redressa mais resta à cheval sur la rousse. Elle passa le collier autour de son cou tout en lançant un regard humide à Lily qui frissonna. La blonde se pencha lentement vers elle et Lily sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Narcissa s'arrêta à côté de son oreille et chuchota d'un ton sensuel :

« _ A Noël dernier, je t'ai donné mon cœur. Maintenant, lions nos âmes. »

Et elle fit glisser ses lèvres sur la peau claire de Lily jusqu'à arriver sur les lèvres rouges de sa petite amie. Elles lièrent leurs lèvres et leurs langues dans une danse endiablé. Sur le sol froid, elles fêtèrent Noël à l'avance, se donnant l'une à l'autre dans le plus grand des secrets. Seule Minerva, silencieuse comme la neige tombant à l'extérieur savait la vérité, et pour que leur bonheure dure au plus longtemps, elle se tairait, ainsi les deux jeunes femmes pourraient s'aimer tout leur contant…enfin c'est ce qu'elles espéraient toutes les trois.

Fin.


End file.
